


Oh Tannenbaum

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, weihnachtsfluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: Bwahahahahaha ... madnessIch bin soooo albern ... geht gar nicht





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hatte Bock drauf. Sorry.

„Mann Boerne, das ist doch hirnrissig.“ Thiel schnaufte schon ein wenig nach dem langen Fußmarsch durch den Schnee.

„Pschhhhh ...“ Boerne drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm um und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. „Jetzt krakeelen Sie hier doch nicht so laut rum.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Thiel blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich dachte, das wäre hier alles offiziell abgesprochen?“

„Natürlich ist es das.“ Boernes Stimme klang etwas eigenartig in Thiels Ohren. Irgendwie ein wenig zu ... gewollt beruhigend.

Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, obwohl das in dem dicken Wollpullover und der Cabanjacke, die er gegen die fiese Kälte trug, keine einfache Sache war.

„Ich gehe hier keinen Schritt weiter, bevor Sie mir nicht sagen, dass die Sache hier hundert Prozent legitim ist.“

„Herr Thiel“, mit ein paar Schritten kam Boerne auf ihn zu und fast wäre Thiel zurückgewichen, aber er wollte jetzt stur sein. Boerne legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Das beruhigte Thiel allerdings weniger, als Boerne vermutlich gehofft hatte. Denn Boernes Hand irgendwo an seinem Körper war niemals von beruhigender Wirkung. In keiner Situation. Schon gar nicht nachts hier im Wald.

„Natürlich ist das alles legitim. Ich habe das letzten Sonntag in der Sauna mit Dr. Körner ausgemacht. Und der verwaltet das ganze Gebiet hier. Das hab ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt.“ Und damit drehte Boerne sich wieder um und stapfte weiter.

Thiel folgte ihm widerstrebend. Es war mal wieder typisch. Es war soooo typisch. Boerne kam abends mit einer völlig bescheuerten Idee an. Thiel sagte Nein. Boerne machte ein Bier für ihn auf. Sie redeten ein wenig über andere Dinge und am Ende tat Boerne so, als sei diese hundsblöde Idee abgemachte Sache und plötzlich stapfte man hier im Dunkeln durch den Wald.

Und dann hatte Boerne natürlich nur eine einzige Taschenlampe vorrätig gehabt und jetzt fühlte er sich zurückversetzt in eine andere Wanderung durch den Wald, die er mindestens genauso gehasst hatte.

Thiel stolperte gegen Boerne, der stehengeblieben war, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.

„Hier.“ Boerne zeigte seitlich weg ins Dunkel. Thiel kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen.

„Jetzt leuchten Sie da doch mal vernünftig hin. Man sieht ja gar nichts“, maulte er und griff nach der Hand, in der Boerne die Lampe hielt, aber der zuckte reaktionsschnell weg.

„Na, na, na, Herr Thiel. So nicht. Ich trage die Lampe und die Verantwortung. Und Sie tragen die Muskeln. Das war so abgemacht.“

Thiel ballte ein wenig die Fäuste. Diese Muskeln würde er jetzt gerne mal verwenden. Aber dann entspannte er sich wieder. Er hätte ja nicht mitmachen müssen. Er hätte jetzt gemütlich zu Hause auf der Couch sitzen können. Aber er musste sich ja mal wieder bezirzen lassen. Warum konnte er Boerne nicht einfach mal was abschlagen? Irgendetwas? Eigentlich konnte das doch nicht so schwer sein. _Nein, Sie können nicht reinkommen. Nein, Sie werden nicht mit zur Zeugenbefragung fahren. Nein, ich will nicht mit Ihnen in den Wald gehen._

Aber er konnte es nicht. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Wenn Boerne ihn ansah mit diesen Augen ... das war von Anfang an das Problem gewesen. Er konnte Boerne einfach nichts abschlagen. Thiel seufzte.

„Na, so schlimm ist es jetzt aber auch wieder nicht.“ Boerne klang ein wenig beleidigt ob des schweren Seufzers.

 _Wenn der wüsste_ , dachte Thiel. Es war nämlich mittlerweile ziemlich schlimm. Nicht der Wald und der Schnee, aber die Gedanken und die Gefühle. Die waren nämlich ganz schön hartnäckig in ihm. Gefühle, die ihm ein Kribbeln im Bauch verursachten. Gedanken, die ihn nachts oft nicht einschlafen ließen. Selbst jetzt, wo Boerne ihm auf die Nerven ging, da hätte er den anderen am Liebsten in den Schnee gedrückt und geküsst, bis sie beide außer Atem waren.

„Also, wir machen das so ...“, Boerne redete immer noch und Thiel versuchte sich wieder auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, die aus dem Mund des anderen strömten. Da würde er ja gerne mal den Fluss stoppen. Boerne mit seinen Lippen zum Schweigen bringen. Einen Damm aus Küssen bauen.

„Herr Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme war ungeduldig.

„Äh ... ja.“ Zustimmen war immer am Einfachsten bei Boerne. Vor allem, wenn man gerade nicht mitbekommen hatte, worum es eigentlich ging.

„Sie haben ja gar nicht zugehört.“ Der andere stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an. Oder ernsthaft. Manchmal konnte er das schlecht auseinander halten.

„Doch doch. Der hier soll es sein.“ Thiel zeigte etwas unlustig auf die kleine Tanne zu seinen Füßen. Wenigstens hatte Boerne kein drei-Meter-Exemplar ausgesucht.

„Mh“, Boerne schaute ihn etwas misstrauisch von der Seite an, als glaube er ihm nicht wirklich, dass Thiel zugehört hatte.

„Also, ich halte jetzt hier unten die Zweige hoch und sie sägen den Stamm so weit unten wie möglich ab, ja?“

„Hm-mh.“ Thiel nickte zustimmend und setzte die Säge am Baum unten an.

„Noch etwas tiefer.“ Boerne zeigte mit einem ausgestreckten Finger weiter unten an den Stamm. Und dabei lag die Säge schon fast am Boden.

„Finger weg, sonst säg ich die gleich mit ab.“ Thiel machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit der Säge.

„Sie sind genauso widerborstig, wie dieser Tannenbaum.“

„Und Sie sind genauso ... so ...“, Thiel suchte nach einem passenden Vergleich in seinem Kopf, aber er fand nichts. Stattdessen ließ er einfach die Säge fallen, griff in den Schnee und klatschte Boerne eine Ladung davon ins Gesicht.

Der andere schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und hielt die Arme weit ausgestreckt von sich, was ihm ein wenig das Aussehen einer Vogelscheuche verlieh.

Thiel musste lachen, denn Boernes Brille war jetzt komplett mit Schnee bedeckt und es sah einfach nur albern aus. Der andere war jetzt gerade so blind wie ein Flugzeugkapitän im Nebel.

Boerne nahm seine Brille ab und funkelte Thiel angriffslustig an.

 _Komm, lass uns ne Schneeballschlacht machen_ , dachte Thiel. _Mit Knutschen und allem. Komm schon_.

Und er machte sich bereit für den Angriff. Doch Boerne hatte offenbar kein Interesse an einer Schneeballschlacht oder kein Verständnis für das Konzept erotischer Fantasien. Denn der andere straffte sich nur ein wenig, holte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche und wischte sich die Brillengläser sauber.

„Wenn man intellektuell nicht mithalten kann, wird man eben körperlich aggressiv.“ Und dann setzte er sich seine mehr schlecht als Recht gesäuberte Brille wieder auf.

Thiel stockte einen Moment und es kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Boerne vielleicht schon als Kind zu häufig Opfer von Schneeballschlachten gewesen war. Dann würde ihn dieses Szenario sicherlich nicht zu irgendwelchen erotischen Fantasien hinreißen lassen, sondern eher zu schlechter Laune. Thiel stopfte die Hände in die Manteltaschen. Scheiße.

„War ja nur’n Spaß“, versuchte er einzulenken. Dass Boerne auch nie mal locker sein konnte.

Boerne beugte sich hinunter und hielt die unteren Äste der kleinen Tanne hoch und Thiel verstand, dass er jetzt endlich die Sägerei hinter sich bringen sollte. Er setze an und war jetzt doch froh um den ganzen aufgestauten Frust, denn das gab ihm mehr Schwung beim Sägen. Obwohl er den Frust lieber anders abgelassen hätte. Am Besten in einem gemütlichen Bett.

Als er endlich durch den, zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders dicken, Stamm durch war, legte er erschöpft die Säge einen Moment auf den Boden und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. Geschafft. Und diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte Boerne, um ihm genüßlich einen dicken Batzen Schnee über den Hinterkopf in den Jackenkragen zu reiben. Thiel sprang hoch und bog den Rücken durch, damit der Schnee nicht an die Haut gelangte, machte damit aber alles nur noch viel schlimmer.

Der Schnee schmolz sofort auf seiner erhitzten Haut und rann ihm als Rinnsal das Rückgrat hinunter. Mit dem Gedanken an Rache griff er mit beiden Händen nach Boernes Mantelkragen und wollte ihn nach unten in den Schnee drücken, aber der andere hielt ihn an den Handgelenken fest und ließ sich keinesfalls irgendwo hindrücken.

Thiels erste Reaktion war sauer zu werden. Aber dann wurde er sich bewusst, dass Boerne hier eine wunderbare Vorlage geliefert hatte und er zog den anderen weiter an sich heran. Der war aber fast einen Kopf größer als er selber und Thiel musste grinsen. Auch Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich nach oben. Natürlich war die Strategie mit der Rache für den Schneeball zu warten eine hervorragende gewesen. Und Thiel konnte nicht umhin Boernes Geduld und Geistesgegenwärtigkeit zu bewundern. Aber was er noch viel mehr wünschte in dieser Situation war, dass der andere ihn jetzt einfach küssen würde.

Sein Blick blieb an Boernes Lippen hängen, die so verführerisch weich aussahen. Der leichte Schwung der Ober- und Unterlippe in perfekter Harmonie. Dann schaute er wieder in Boernes Augen, die jetzt im Dunkeln fast schwarz aussahen. Der Atem zwischen ihren Mündern war wie bleicher Nebel und mischte sich bevor er in die Wipfel aufstieg und verschwand. Und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch breitete sich nach unten hin aus. Erregte ihn. Ließ ihn anschwellen. Er würde jetzt so verdammt gerne ...

„Wenn wir noch länger hier rumstehen, dann erwischt uns der Förster am Ende doch noch.“ Boernes Stimme war leise aber bestimmt.

Thiel ließ den Mantelkragen los.

„Sie haben doch gesagt ...“, aber Boerne unterbrach ihn, bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte.

„Hab ich.“ Und er hob die Säge vom Boden auf. „Aber ich war möglicherweise nicht ganz ehrlich.“ Und der andere zwinkerte ihm im Schein der Taschenlampe zu.

„Boerne ...“, jetzt war Thiel wieder sauer statt erregt. Vielleicht war das Boernes Strategie um ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Sexuelle Frustration und illegale Nacht-und-Nebel Aktionen.  

„Ach kommen Sie Herr Thiel. Dieser eine Baum. Das fällt doch niemandem auf. Und ich habe extra ein kleines Exemplar ausgewählt. Passt auch viel besser zu Ihnen, nicht wahr?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Na ja, jetzt war der Baum eh schon abgesägt, dann war es auch egal. Außerdem waren mittlerweile seine Schuhe durchweicht und er fing an zu frieren.

„Na, dann lassen Sie uns das Ding mal nach Hause tragen.“ Und er griff nach dem dicken Ende der kleinen Tanne.

Der andere beugte sich ebenfalls hinunter und griff nach der Spitze des Baumes. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Auto.

Boerne hatte extra einen Anhänger organisiert und sie schnallten den Baum fest. Dann fuhren Sie gemeinsam zurück.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend noch ein wenig dekorieren?“ Boerne war jetzt wieder allerbester Laune, während Thiel damit kämpfte, dass sein T-shirt und sein Pullover einen nassen Fleck hatten und es im Auto unangenehm feucht am Rücken war.

„Muss das sein?“, muffelte Thiel.

Baum dekorieren war ja irgendwie nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Wenn man dadurch allerdings noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbrachte, wollte er der Sache nicht im Weg stehen. Aber zu leicht sollte er auch nicht zu überzeugen sein, sonst schöpfte Boerne noch Verdacht.

„Ach kommen Sie, Herr Thiel, es ist noch nicht mal acht Uhr. Wir machen uns noch eine Flasche Wein auf und schmücken ein wenig den Baum und die Wohnung.“ Boerne warf ihm mal wieder einen dieser Blicke zu, denen er nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Na gut ... denen er gar nicht widerstehen konnte.

Er nickte geschlagen.

„Wir müssen vorher den Baum noch ein wenig schütteln.“ Boerne stoppte auf dem Weg zur Haustür und Thiel grunzte ob des Gewichts der kleinen Tanne und des abrupten Halts.

„Wieso das denn?“ Wollte Boerne schon voher alle Nadeln abschütteln, damit der Baum sie nicht alle in seiner Wohnung abwarf?

„Wegen der Spinnen.“

„Welcher Spinnen?“ Thiel nahm etwas Abstand von den Zweigen der kleinen Tanne.

„Na ja, früher war das immer so, dass die Spinnen in den Zweigen des Weihnachtsbaums saßen und dann bei der Wärme im Wohnzimmer rausgekrochen kamen und sich nachts in alle Zimmerecken verteilt haben. Da hatte unser Hausmädchen immer noch monatelang dran zu tun, die wieder wegzumachen.“ Und Boerne fing an den kleinen Baum ein wenig hin und her zu drehen und zu schütteln. Und Thiel schüttelte mit. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?

Er hoffte einfach nur, dass gerade niemand die Straße lang ging und auch keine Nachbarn aus ihren Fenstern schauten und sich fragten, was zum Geier sie beide hier eigentlich trieben.

Nachdem Boerne das Schütteln für beendet erklärt hatte und Thiel zumindest in der Dunkelheit keine wilde Spinnenflucht auf dem Boden unter der Tanne beobachten konnte, schleppten sie das Teil hinein und pressten es in den eigens dafür vorgesehenen Ständer in Boernes Wohnzimmer. Sah ja schon nicht so schlecht aus, dachte Thiel, als er und Boerne nebeneinander standen und ihr Werk begutachteten. Dadurch, dass die Tanne so klein war, wuchsen die Äste schön dicht und bis nach unten.

Außerdem hatte Boerne ein sehr schönes, gleichmäßiges Exemplar ausgesucht, das von vorne und hinten gut aussah. _Wie er selber halt auch_ , dachte Thiel und hätte fast geseufzt. Aber die Blöße wollte er sich dann auch nicht geben. Außerdem dachte Boerne dann bestimmt, dass er irgendwie gefühlsduselig wurde wegen Weihnachten. Was ja nun mal überhaupt nicht der Fall war. Fast.

„Ich hole eben die Dekoration aus dem Keller, Sie können ja schon mal den Wein dekantieren.“ Boerne berührte ihn flüchtig an der Schulter und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Keller. Thiel zog sich erstmal die Jacke aus und machte sich statt auf die Suche nach Wein auf die Suche nach einem Föhn. Er selber besaß so einen Quatsch ja nicht, aber Boerne ... der hatte sowas vielleicht.

Tatsächlich wurde er im Badezimmer in einer der Schubladen fündig und zog erstmal seinen Pullover und sein T-shirt aus und fing an zu föhnen. Er schaute sich ein wenig in Boernes Badezimmer um. Natürlich war er hier schon öfter mal gewesen. Wenn sie abends noch zusammen gesessen und einen Fall besprochen hatten. Da hatte er ja auch mal auf Toilette gemusst. Aber so richtig intensiv umgeschaut hatte er sich eigentlich noch nie.

Ziemlich glatt alles. Und weiß. Weiße Fliesen. Weiße Armaturen. Weiße Handtücher. Spiegel. Er senkte den Blick wieder zurück auf das T-shirt.

„Was machen Sie denn da?“ Boernes Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken und fast hätte er den Föhn fallen gelassen. Natürlich hatte er bei dem Lärm nicht gehört, dass Boerne aus dem Keller zurückgekommen war.

„Nach was sieht’s denn wohl aus?“ Was Besseres fiel ihm als Antwort auf die blöde Frage nicht ein.

„Aber Sie können doch einfach ein frisches anziehen ... von drüben.“ Jetzt blickte Boerne etwas belustigt auf ihn. Und seine Augen schweiften ganz leicht über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Thiel fröstelte etwas, allerdings nicht wegen der Temperatur im Badezimmer. Seine Haare stellten sich auf und er hoffte, dass Boerne nicht über seinen dicken Bauch und die Röllchen an den Seiten urteilte.

Aber das Gesicht des anderen war in einer Art belustigtem Ausdruck festgefroren. Einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen und eine Augenbraue angehoben. Thiel wollte sich beeilen das T-shirt wieder über den Kopf zu ziehen, verhedderte sich aber ein wenig.

„Hier“, Boerne trat an ihn heran und Thiel wollte zurückweichen, blieb aber mit den Unterschenkeln am Rand der Badewanne hängen. „Ich helfe Ihnen.“ Und er griff nach dem Saum des T-shirts und zog es Thiel den Rest des Weges über den Kopf und dann den Bauch herunter. Boernes Knöchel streiften dabei seine Haut. Der leicht belustigte Gesichtsausdruck des anderen blieb jedoch gleich und Thiel spürte, wie sich nicht nur die Haare an seinen Armen aufstellten.

„Lassense ma‘, geht schon.“ Und er zog sich schnell den Pullover drüber, obwohl der noch nicht ganz trocken war.

„Ich öffne mal eben den Wein.“ Boerne drehte sich um und verließ das Badezimmer wieder und Thiel musste sich verdammt nochmal zusammenreißen, um sich nicht eben schnell über der Badewanne einen runterzuholen, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Dieser Mann war so frustrierend.

Wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer versuchte er sich damit zu beschäftigen die Weihnachtsdekoration schon mal zu begutachten und aus dem Karton zu sortieren.

„Die roten und die goldenen Kugeln für den Baum.“ Boerne war hinter ihm auch ins Wohnzimmer getreten und hielt eine geöffnete Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser in der Hand.

„Der Rest ist für die Fenster und an die Wand.“ Boerne zeigte mit einem freien Finger in den Karton. Als ob die vage Geste irgendetwas klarer machte.

Dann stellte er die Gläser ab und goss für beide etwas Wein ein.

„Hier, probieren Sie mal.“ Und er hielt Thiel eines der Gläser hin.

Thiel nahm einen Schluck und nickte. Gut. Wein halt. Da war er nicht so der Fan von.

Er schaute Boerne an und der Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen war so ... so durchdringend. Forschend. Fast analysierend. Thiel schluckte erneut, obwohl er gar keinen Wein mehr im Mund hatte. Und er versuchte dem Blick stand zu halten. Nicht wegzuzucken. Keine Angst zu zeigen. Vielleicht mehr preiszugeben als bislang. Mit den Augen „ _Dein Blick gefällt mir“_ zu sagen. „ _Du gefällst mir“_ zu sagen. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, ob seine Augen auch wirklich das machten, was er hoffte.

„Dann fange ich mal oben am Baum an, da kommen Sie eh nicht so gut dran.“ Und damit drehte Boerne sich wieder weg und stellte sein Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab.

Eine Weile steckten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen die Kugeln an den Weihnachtsbaum und verteilten die anderen Dekorationen im Wohnzimmer. Immer wieder trank Thiel einen Schluck Wein und war jedesmal überrascht, dass Boerne wohl in einem unbeobachteten Moment sein Glas wieder aufgefüllt hatte.

„Möchten Sie auch küssen?“ Boerne sah Thiel ins Gesicht und der starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Hä?“

„Möchten Sie auch Nüsse?“ wiederholte Boerne seine Frage etwas lauter und langsamer. Und Thiel machte innerlich ein Gesicht. Gut dass er nochmal nachgefragt hatte. Das wäre ja sonst superpeinlich geworden. Der andere hielt ihm eine Schale mit Erdnüssen, Walnüssen und Mandeln hin.

„Nee ... äh, nee danke." Thiel musste daran denken, dass er von Erdnüssen immer Blähungen bekam und das war vielleicht gerade keine so gute Idee. Obwohl ihm das ja sonst auch egal war. Aber Boerne machte ihn ganz schön kirre im Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er auch keinen Wein mehr trinken.

„Wollen wir noch was kochen? Haben Sie noch Hunger?“ Boerne stellte die Nüsse auf dem Couchtisch neben dem Wein ab. „Ach was frag‘ ich eigentlich. Sie haben ja immer Hunger.“ Und er grinste Thiel an. Der zog ein genervtes Gesicht.

„Ha. Ha.“

„Dann mach ich uns noch schnell was Leckeres fertig.“ Und Boerne entschwand wieder in der Küche. Vielleicht machte der das absichtlich? Was ist, wenn Boerne ihn absichtlich so ... lockte. So erregte. Vielleicht wollte Boerne ja, dass er die Fassung verlor und den ersten Schritt machte. Aber was wenn nicht? Wenn Boerne keine Ahnung hatte, was in ihm vorging und am Ende nur völlig geschockt war, wenn Thiel ihn einfach küsste?

„Sie könnten mir helfen, wenn Sie keine Lust haben die nächste Viertelstunde mitten im Wohnzimmer zu stehen und den Baum zu bewundern.“ Thiel drehte sich zu Boerne um und der zwinkerte ihm frech aus dem Eingang zum Wohnzimmer zu, eine Rührschüssel mit Salatsoße schon in der Hand.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach nach Hause gehen, sich ins Bett legen und es selber machen. So wie immer. Echter Sex konnte so viel besser ja auch nicht sein. Erinnern tat er sich auch nur noch vage. War schon so lange her.

Am Ende blieb er aber doch, schnippelte Gemüse für die Pfanne und den Salat und sie aßen gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und schauten fern. Warum konnte das nicht immer so sein?

„Möchten Sie mal probieren?“ Boerne hielt ihm eine Gabel mit diesem asiatischen Kram drauf hin, den Thiel kategorisch abgelehnt hatte und keinesfalls essen wollte.

Aber wenn man es ihm so anbot. Er nickte.

Boerne hielt eine Hand schützend unter die Gabel, damit der teure Teppich nicht vollgesaut wurde und Thiel öffnete den Mund ein wenig, um Boerne die Gabel hineinschieben zu lassen. Und seine Gedanken fuhren schon wieder Achterbahn. Boernes Augen lagen auf seinen und er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und zog die Erbsen mit der Soße und dem klumpigen Käse von der Gabel.

Mh, joah, gar nicht so übel. Auch wenn der Käse beim Kauen etwas zwischen den Zähnen quietschte.

„Matar paneer.“ Boerne legte die Gabel wieder auf seinen eigenen Teller zurück.

„Bitte?“ Thiel war verwirrt.

„Das Gericht heißt matar paneer, Erbsen-Käse, sozusagen.“ Er grinste Thiel an und schob sich mit dem Messer ein wenig davon auf die Gabel.

Die Gabel, die Thiel gerade im Mund gehabt hatte. Thiel wurde ganz warm als er zuschaute, wie Boerne sich das Matadingens in den Mund schob und dabei weiter redete. Er hatte die Gabel nicht abgewischt und nichts. Thiel verstand kein Wort von dem, was Boerne sagte. Ihm wurde heiß im Gesicht. Und das lag nicht am gut gewürzten Essen.

„Ich kann Ihnen gerne einen runterholen.“

Was? Thiel starrte Boerne an.

„Äh ... was?“ Mittlerweile wusste er, dass er nicht auf das vertrauen konnte, was er glaubte aus Boernes Mund zu hören.

„Ich hab noch so einen Stern oben auf dem Schrank in einer der Kisten. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher.“

„Hä?“

„Einen Stern, Thiel. So einen für die Spitze des Baumes. Sie wissen schon. Den man da oben aufsteckt. Hören Sie mir eigentlich überhaupt zu, wenn ich rede?“ Jetzt klang Boerne schon wieder ein wenig beleidigt.

„Äh, klar. Na klar hör ich zu.“ Bloß dass sein Gehirn offensichtlich die Informationen aus den Ohren erstmal über seinen Sextrieb filterte.

„Also, soll ich Ihnen einen runterholen?“ Boerne legte die Gabel auf dem Tellerrand ab.

„Sagen Sie mal, machen Sie das extra?“ Thiel drehte sich ein wenig zu Boerne hin und versuchte ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen. Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass der andere wirklich so naiv war. Oder?

„Was denn?“ Die Frage kam gerade noch unschuldig über Boernes Lippen, bevor dessen Mund sich in ein Schnütchen zog, damit er nicht grinsen musste. Dieser Mistkerl.

Thiel schubste ihn an der Schulter und Boerne musste jetzt doch lachen.

„Ich glaub es ja wohl nicht.“ Und er schubste Boerne noch einmal, so dass der seitlich wegkippte und auf dem Sofa zu liegen kam. Der andere lachte jetzt laut und versuchte sich ein wenig zu wehren, leistete aber keinen echten Widerstand.

Thiel beugte sich über ihn, ohne dass er wirklich wusste, was er machen wollte. Sie lachten über die vollkommen alberne Situation und Boerne wand und drehte sich ein wenig, weil Thiel ungünstig auf seiner Hüfte geparkt hatte. Und plötzlich lag Boerne mehr auf dem Rücken und Thiel über ihn gebeugt und der Drang zu küssen wurde überwältigend stark. Und ihr Lachen verstummte.

Aber bevor er sich noch vollends entscheiden konnte, hob Boerne eine Hand an sein Gesicht und strich mit einem Daumen über Thiels Unterlippe.

Boerne lag immer noch etwas verdreht direkt unter ihm und seine Brille war leicht verrutscht. Das fühlte sich unfassbar sexy an und Thiel beugte sich weiter vor und nippte einmal an Boernes Lippen. Und noch einmal. Der andere erwiderte den leichten Druck und die Küsse wurden länger. Thiel öffnete seine Lippen und Boerne nahm das Angebot sofort an. Irgendwie drehten und wanden sie sich während des Küssens ein wenig, bis Thiel an die Rückseite des Sofas gepresst lag und Boerne längs an ihm dran.

„Warum haste mich denn erst so weggeblockt?“ Thiel streichelte mit einer Hand über Boernes Oberschenkel.

„Ich dachte, ich bin einer Halluzination anheim gefallen, als du mich das erste Mal so angeschaut hast vor ein paar Wochen.“ Boerne strich Thiel unter dem Pullover über den Rücken.

„Und was haste dann gedacht? Später?“ Thiel platzierte noch einen kleine Kuss auf Boernes Lippen.

„Ich war vollkommen durcheinander im Kopf. Habe Listen geschrieben mit dem was du gesagt und getan hast und was das bedeuten könnte.“

„Nicht wirklich, oder?“ Thiel schaute Boerne sehr zweifelnd an. So rational konnte man ja wohl kaum Liebe quantifizieren.

„Na ja, zumindest im Kopf hab ich Listen geschrieben.“ Boerne kraulte sich jetzt durch Thiels Haare.

„Und dann hab ich irgendwann gedacht. Ich muss es versuchen. Ich muss jetzt was machen. Sonst geht mir das hier verloren. Mit uns. Und das konnte ich auf keinen Fall zulassen.“

„Und deshalb diese ganze Weihnachtsbaumaktion?“

„Ja.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Na ja, und weil ich noch einen Weihnachtsbaum brauchte. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe nennt man das dann wohl.“ Er lächelte wieder sein kleines herausforderndes Lächeln, was Thiel so liebte. Diese aufmüpfigen Mundwinkel, die er so gerne mal küssen wollte. Und er küsste sie einfach. Beide.

„Dann können wir mit den Fliegen ja dann die Spinnen aus dem Baum füttern, wenn sie hier überall in den Ecken sitzen.“

 

 

 

 


End file.
